Ecce Harry
by Pandora G. Pinke
Summary: the Language is actuallt Latin...because its a parody of my favorite Latin Book..ecce Romani..includes evil inn keepers, ghosts and maybe a werewolf...we will be stuck in a ditch and see the Forum so have fun cum Harrius Potterus
1. Default Chapter

AAHHHH.Ecce Romani!! Look the romans!!! Or look the Harry!! I love latin and I love HP so y not merge them!!! Grammar is off but that's ok...enjoy  
  
  
  
Cornelia - Hermione Flavia- Lavender Sextus- Harry Marcus- Ron Cornelius- Arthur Aurelia- Molly Davus- Filch Evil Innkeeper- Snape Soldier- Mad-Eye Titus- Dumbledore  
  
Aulua- Moaning Myrtle Septima- Olive Hornby  
  
Act I In Pictura est puer Brittanicus  
  
In pictura est puer Brittanicus nomine Harry Potter. Etiam in pictura est altera puer nomine Ron Weasley. Pueri sunt amici. Pueri sub arbore sedent. Dum Harry legit, Ron scribit. Harry et Ron in Brittanica habitant. In arbore Hermione est. Hermione clamor cum magna vox. Peuri petteriti est. "Hermione," inquit Harry, "est puella molesta." "Ita vero," respondit Ron. "Hermione et Lavender, abite molesta!" Hermione et Lavender ad Hogsmeade ire volunt. Puellae peuri ferunt ad Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
Thank you..hope you enjoyed it.R/R please.and I'll translate in between chapters for the non Latin speaking readers.. 


	2. english 1

Ok.I hope any of u latin speakers were able to translate that.if you wanna check you guess..or if you don't know latin..here is the translation.if anyone wants to learn latin, I suggest you pick up the "Ecce Romani" books.they are the best Latin tools!!!! This chapter is dedicated to meus magistair..Magistair Gaius.  
  
In the picture is a British boy named Harry Potter. Also in the picture is another British boy named Ron Weasley. The boys are friends. The boys sit under a tree. While Harry reads, Ron writes. Hermione sits in the tree. Hermione shouts in a loud voice. The boys are scared. "Hermione is an annoying girl," said Harry. 'it is true," replied Ron, "Hermione and Lavender, go away pests!" Hermione and Lavender want to go to Hogsmeade. The girls bring the boys to Hogsmeade.  
  
I know the English is really choppy. But you know whats funny.that's how latin translates. Isn't that the greatest? Hope you enjoy.though I have the strange feeling only those who have used Ecce Romani will appreciate this.::sniffles:: oh well .Valete Omnes!! 


	3. In Caupona

Disclamier: I own nothing. Harry, Ron and etc. belong to JK Rowling, and the story line is from "Ecce Romani" the funniest way to learn Latin!!!!!! Hi Julie.this chapter is again dedicated to Magistair Gaius..Amant tu, Magistair!!! Enjoy  
  
Chapter 2: Caupona  
  
In via Hogsmeade quattor liberi decernant cessare ad cauponam. Pueri manebant in cenatius dum puellae ire lecto. Harry observat saltatrix. Ron alloquat ad milite nominee Insanus Oculus. Dicit Ron fibula terrifica.  
  
Ad hic caupona, puella necabat. Puella nomine erat Myrtla. Myrtla erat molesta. Caupo necebatur Myrtla. Myrtlae umbra adsum caupona.  
  
Miltes inquit caupo observat tu, puer  
  
Ron vidat caupo, nomine Severus, observat illum. Ron erat territus.  
  
::DUN DUN DUN:: Oh no.what will happen to ron? Will the evil innkeeper destroy him?? Or will ron and harry triumph over him?? Tune in next time feel like posting to find out..please review...it makes me feel very special and also loved. 


	4. At the inn

salvete omnes. it's been a loooong while since i've posted. sorry about that guys. here is the english translation of chapter 2 in the thrilling Ecce Harry series.  
  
on the way to HOGSMEADE the four decide to stay at an inn. the boys stay in the dining room while the girls go to bed. harry watches the dancer and ron speaks to a soldier named Insanus Oculus. he tells ron this terrible story  
  
'At this inn, a girl was killed. Her name was Myrtle. She was annoying. the innkeeper killed her. her ghost is at the inn.'  
  
ron saw the innkeeper, named Severus, watching him. ron was scared.  
  
ok guys there it is. i no longer have my Ecce Romani book because i'm taking french now. but i'll do my best to bring hilariosity to you via harry/latin. for those of you who dont know...Insanus Oculus = Mad Eye and Severus is a roman name to begin with. i'll try to post again sooner than last time. i've been amazingly busy with my OWLs the past year and i have NEWTs this year so ill still be busy. and im going on holiday two times this summer so...bye   
  
Pandora 


	5. Malus Caupo

Ecce Harry  
  
Malus Caupo  
  
Ad caupona pueri et puellae dormint. Ron Somnibat.  
  
somnibat caupo, nomine Severus, necebat Harry. Caupo abdobat corpus  
  
Harri sub stercus. Ron Surgit et audibat sonus. Ille erat perterritus.   
  
ille peterebat sub lecto. ALiquid movebat!!!   
  
'O me Hercule!' clamabat cukm magna vox. et Harri surgit.  
  
'Quid Facit?' inquit Harry.  
  
'Aliquid movebat sub lecto!' harry peterebat sub lecto et ridebat.  
  
'Curvvaetibiae est! Ron, es stulte! Dorme'  
  
et harry dorminat, sed non ron. ille perseveribat audire soni in nox.  
  
i apologize greatly for the horrendous grammar. i havent had a latin  
  
class in over a year and a half!! i have taken up french and keep wanting to type 'dans la caupona'  
  
which as you all know is wrong. i hope enjoy this and are able to translate it.  
  
next chapter in latin will be a treat for anyone who has   
  
gotten to the third book in the 'ecce' seriesits a 'scary story'   
  
and julie could you post or email me 'chapter 69?' thankies  
  
pandora 


End file.
